Murderer
by Zerfer
Summary: A Bulovain guy becomes Slade's new Appentice and a new Teen Titan. But he plans on killing........not gonna ruin it! R&R to find out.
1. The New Apprentice

Hey I hope you like my first fanfic so here it goes..!!

Ch. 1: The New Apprentice

A man from Planet Bulovia comes to earth, because he discovered a way how to get is revenge on a team of five people he has hated so much, that you don't want to know. At the end of the story, you see what a mastermind he is, (but I'm not going to ruin the story). The mastermind's name is Murderer.

Murderer: Everything is planned out right.

A Bulovian spaceship lands near Slade's lair. Murderer comes out of the spaceship. He brought some Bulovian gadgets with him to the lair. He somehow gained access to the control room, and there he meets Slade.

Slade: Who the fuck is you, what the fuck are you, when the fuck did you come here, where the fuck did you come from, why the fuck did you come here, how the fuck did you come here.

Murderer: I'm Murderer. I'm a Bulovian man. I came here one minute ago. I came from Bulovia. I came here to be your apprentice. I came here by logging on to the universal internet to look for evil apprenticing that the boss hates...... THE TEEN TITANS!!!

Slade: FUCK!!!

Murderer: I knew you would be the only one who hates the Teen Titans. I would be your apprentice.

Slade: I will have to run some tests on you so you could become... my apprentice.

One second later

Slade: You have become... my primary apprentice!!!

Terra: But I thought I was your apprentice?

Slade: Oh... you're my secondary apprentice.

Terra: FUCK!!!

Slade: You'll help come up with the sexiest ways to defeat the Teen Titans. I mean the most brutal ways to kill the Teen Titans. SHIT!!! Why did I say, "Sexiest ways?"

Terra: It's because of that entire PLAYBOY you read.

Slade: Murderer, you will be roommates with Terra.

Murderer: MATE!!! You mean I have to mate with the bulimic girl???!!!

Terra (sobs): He means to share rooms.

Moments later

Murderer: Everything is going as planned

Slade: I have more chances of defeating the Teen Titans. Oh look a kitty!

Kitty: Meow

Slade: My Hopes will become complete!

Murderer: My revenge will be complete!

Well there you have it! Please review.


	2. The First Victim

Thanks for reviewing if you did. If you didn't, then thanks for reading it. Tell your friends about this.

Ch. 2. The First Victim

Murderer is sneaking behind Terra's back. He was reading her diary and found out about Beast Boy.

He read, "Slade's right you have no friends. (As seen on the episode of Betrayal) Beast Boy is such a bitch!"

Murderer: Those are very strong words. But I found a way to kill her.

Terra: HEY!!! You're reading my diary!!!

Murderer: So what if I am?

Five seconds later

Murderer: I know how you feel of Beast Boy, you want revenge huh?

Terra: Hellyah

Murderer: I found a way how to kill him. I brought a battle ax from Bulovia, first we plant a bomb on the first floor of the Teen Titans Tower. When the bomb explodes, the tower collapses. When the tower collapse, Beast Boy will still be alive, you grab my battle ax, and slay him.

Terra: Sounds like a plan. I don't like Beast Boy, but I like the beastie boys.

Li'l Jon: WHAT!!!

Terra: I do

Li'l Jon: WHAT!!!

Terra: I just do

Li'l Jon: Man this is Bullshit!

Murderer throws Li'l Jon out of the window

Terra: Oh my god! You killed Li'l Jon, YOU BASTARD!!!

Murderer: Who cares!!!

Terra plays a Beastie Boys song on her radio loudly.

Beastie Boys: Che, Che, Che, Check it out!

Wor, Wor, Wor, Work it out!

Murderer: Terra!!! Beast Boy is out the window!!!

Terra: SHIT!!!

Murderer quickly grabs his ax and slays

Terra in half. Blood gushes all over the room.

Murderer: Victim No. 1 on my hit list, crossed out.


	3. Slade gets it

Did you like chapter 2?

Ch. 3 Slade gets it

Murderer: Slade!

Slade: What!

Murderer: I found a plan to defeat the Teen Titans.

Slade: Aw!!! Man!!! I'm almost done with my PLAYBOY.

Murderer: However, some gadgets I brought with me from Bulovia, can create a bomb in the Teen Titans Tower. Here are mines and fertilizer. With two mines, I put fircus fertilizer on one mine and sardot fertilizer on the other mine. Fircus fertilizer on a mine will make a nuclear explosion. Sardot fertilizer on a mine will make the mine jump to the nearest piece of metal. That is what will make the explosion. Oh, and the mine with sardot will jump five minutes after you fill it with the fertilizer. So we have to use my spaceship.

Slade: Does your planet have technologies that are even more expensive than the planet.

Murderer: Yes

Slade: You should sell some gadgets then. Back to PLAYBOY.

Murderer grabs his ax, and aims for Slade's weak point, his neck. He swings his ax, and cut off Slade's head.

Murderer: Oh God!!! Slade should know that fertilizer and mines prevent explosions. (I'm not sure if that's true) I'll just grab a grenade.

Murderer grabs all of his stuff and heads for his spaceship. He left the area of the lair. The lair explodes. It turned into a mountain.


End file.
